Golden String
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos". Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Golden Strings**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

I knew that my life with him was going to be a challenge. His secret life as a mafia boss was the reason why he didn't want me involved in his life. Nothing good would ever come from Giorno. I was well aware of that. But that still didn't stop me from falling for his Italian charm.

I remember my mother faintly telling me that Giorno was just like my father. Both held a certain air about them. Both so distant— almost as if being with somebody else meant death. She went as far as telling me— warning that he would be a dead-beat like my own father. I couldn't help but remain quiet as she continued to disrespect my father. I knew that my mom really did love him at one point. What did their marriage in was the years of deception that turned my mother so cold to my father.

For the longest, my mom thought that my dad was having an affair with another woman. So many nights I would lay on my bed as they both argued silently at first. And slowly their arguments would escalate into shouting matches. I could feel the very walls shake in fear at my father's mighty voice. And I knew that my mom would not just sit down and let him yell at her. She seemed to be able to match that same fire as him, sometimes, even surpass it. So many times, I would pray to God that He could bless our family and make both mom and dad happy. I wanted us to be happy.

I never knew that my father was fighting two battles. He was fighting perhaps the most important battle in all of human history; the battle between good and evil. And another that not even my own father could win— his failing marriage with mom.

He became distant to mom and me to only protect us from a truly horrible monster. My father was like the Prince in the Fairy Tales that vanquished the evil demons and sent them back into Hell. If those demons of the night knew that my father had a wife and family that he loved, they would have surly used us to get to him.

When mom left him, I wondered often what went through my father's mind. Was it worth giving us up just so he could fight the bad guys? Was it really worth having us hate him in the end? Even if it meant that in the end, he was protecting us? Maybe my father, an emotionless man, may have shed a tear of regret— regret of losing the time he could never gain again with his family.

I do remember, dimly, a bit of the happy times with him. I was only three at the time, and he was teaching me how to swim in a water park. I was so scared to go into the "deep" end. But when he held me in his mighty hands, I knew that I was safe. And I felt at peace.

It took the entire morning for him to teach me how to swim. And when I could finally do a doggy paddle, I was so happy. It took my mother calling both of us to eat lunch to tear us away from the pool. That entire day, I was by his side. In the afternoon, I remember how I would splash him with water, and it seemed as if he could scoop up waves and just dump them on me. I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could he.

I wonder if he still held that memory close to his heart. The closest memory of a happy family we ever had.

Back then, before I knew what was really going on at that time, I hated it. I hated that memory of my father. I felt as if he was only showing pity towards a family that seemed to only get in his way. I felt as if I was only some stray dog that you only gave food because you felt bad for it. I felt as if I was nothing more to him than a "dog". But that hate vanished. My father was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He only did the best he could. He did what every person with great power could do. He was blessed with mighty power. And that power came with great responsibility. It was his duty to take action.

That was the duty of a stand user. To protect the weak from the evil monsters. Even if it meant that we would lose those closest to us. That was the choice my father made. I couldn't blame him for doing so.

I watched Giorno turn slightly in his sleep. In the pale light of the moon, he looked almost like a Roman God. His mess of curls plastered with the heat of our latest storm of passion, the rest of his hair in a more chaotic jumble. Hi features in this light truly bewildered me. His often sharp face seemed to soften more as he continued to dream. His well toned chest moved up and down with every intake and out take of air.

With my index figure, I drew light imaginary patterns on his chest. I was trying to figure out if Giorno was worth all of this. Was I worth it? Were we both worthy of being with somebody? Both of us Joestars through some distant relative. I knew it because of the star-shaped birthmark on both of our shoulder. And it was obvious that he was a stand user. Both of us knew that it was truly going to be very difficult to maintain happiness with somebody else. We were Fate's chosen to protect the world from those with dark hearts. Were we even privileged to have some sort of happy life?

As I grew tiered, I warily drew closer to Giorno. I could feel his warm skin on my back. And as I began to drift to sleep, I could feel his arm wrap around my waist. And I knew, for that moment in time, that Giorno was truly worth it. He was worth everything. But was I?

* * *

And thus ends this lovely little prologue. I know that I have Only God Knows, and Right now, I cannot find my pen drive with the story. So I am terribly sorry guys. I am in a desperate search for it because that pen drive also has an important research paper that I is due next month…

So I will probably have to rewrite the chapter again if I can't find it… Well, you guys, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Golden Strings**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

Hey people, thank you for the reviews. I am amazed that this story got at least 1 review because let's face it… JJBA is very under appreciated. But anyway, this story is going to be moving slow paced because I am trying to get all of my ideas in order… For some reason, I have a feeling that this series will become a trilogy… But enough with me blabbering… One with the story!

* * *

Ch1

* * *

**"Vorrei spiegar l'affanno,**  
**Nnasconder lo vorrei,**  
**e mentre i dubbi miei**  
**cosi crescendo vanno,**  
**tutto spiegar non oso,**  
**tutto non so tacer.**  
**Sollecito, dubbioso,**  
**penso rammento e vedo,**  
**e agli occhi miei non credo,**  
**non credo al mio pensier." (I)**  
**~Matastasio**

* * *

I couldn't believe that my father managed to clear my name and my friends for our "crimes". I guess when you were a related to a Joestar, money was bound to make your voice louder. And to make the situation even better, he just handed us tickets for Italy.

If my father was giving this special treatment as a token of apology for not being there in my life, it sure as hell was working on me. The man was getting me softer than a marshmallow.

My friends, Foo and Hermes, were with me on this trip. I was happy for that. Mainly because I had some guy issues to resolve and what better way to resolve those issues through going on a girls only trip to Italy?

"I want water!" Foo cried out in frustration.

"Foo, wait until we get our stuff." Hermes muttered slightly irritated.

I understood Hermes' irritation because of the long plane ride from America to Italy. But Foo was different from both of us. Foo was originally plankton with a stand ability. Foo had taken over one of the dead inmates and had become friends with us after a long battle. Even though Foo was one weird person, she was a good friend. She just makes one really weird human.

Part of me was happy to go to Italy for a while. My relationship with Annasui was starting to put a strain on me. I know that he wants to be with me. He even had the balls to ask my father for permission while I was "sleeping" I the car on our way to the airport. Because of him pulling that off, it sort of brought up a weird conversation between my father and me before I departed for my plane.

As much as I loved Annasui, I just wasn't _in love_ with him. I guess it was because of Romeo that I found it rather difficult to trust a guy with my heart. But it bothered me that a small part of me wanted to be with Romeo. Even when it was his fault for me being in jail. Part of me could still not be completely angry at him for the betrayal.

Many times, I wondered if I was just attracted to horrible men. Most of my boyfriends got me into some sort of trouble. Romeo got me into the most though. And I wondered if I was a bad person for it. Especially because I was still hung over Romeo and had a good guy like Annasui who wanted to be with me.

I motioned Foo and Hermes over to me as I got one of our bags. For the time being, Italy was going to be my utopia. I was going to use this time to clear my head and find out exactly what I wanted and needed.

As soon as we got our things, Hermes was leading the way outside. We needed to find somebody to drive us to our hotel which was in the next town. It was going to be tough because we were American tourists and we didn't know a word of Italian. And we were pretty sure that they would try to take advantage of that because most of the world saw America as retarded walking money bags.

I don't know why but out of all of the faces out there screaming out endless strings of Italian, one of them caught my attention. This man seemed different than all of the others. His hair, a golden blonde, was very unusual. He had curly bangs, yet straightened his hair. Or maybe he had straight hair and just curled his bangs. But either way, the straight hair was braded up nicely. The way he carried himself showed that he was confident. He seemed to conduct himself as if he owned everything. But from what I could sense from him, I just knew that he was different. He was "special", even though I couldn't put my finger on it

The man stood coolly in front of a car, talking to other foreigners. From how he looked, it seemed like he was offering them a ride. And they were turning him down.

"Hey, Hermes, let's check him out. We might get a good price." I said as I pointed at the blonde Italian.

Hermes looked at the man and bursted out laughing, "Not a chance. I'm not riding with some fag-boy Italian with a fucked up fashion sense."

I frowned at Hermes. It was true that his outfit was a little out there. He was wearing a pink leather suit, decorated with a few lady bug broaches. On the top center of the jacket, there was a large half heart-shaped hole that seemed to be part of the design of the jacket.

It seemed that Hermes caught me inspecting his attire and continued, "I'm not going to be around some fag if I can pull off his outfit better than he can."

"Well, let's just see how much he'll charge."

"I don't trust him." Hermes snapped back.

"Why?"

"It's a feeling that I have. I get this weird vibe from him for some reason. He seems too shady for my taste." Hermes sighed.

"Look, Hermes, we got stands. If he pulls off something funny, we'll just teach him a lesson."

Hermes grinned at the idea. I wasn't sure if it was because she might try to kick his ass, or she was going to try and start a fight. Hell, maybe even both.

We all walked over to the young man and smiled, holding our suit cases to indicate that we were tourist.

"Ciao, vuoi un passaggio? Vi costerà." The man spoke smoothly (II).

"We America. You drive us to hotel. We pay you. We own you, yes." Hermes seemed to be shouting at the man as if he was mentally retarded.

The man looked a little confused at what she was doing and caused Hermes to repeat herself, but this time, using wild gestures. I just looked at her horrified. Foo, just seemed to not care about the situation. She understood that the faster we get to our hotel, the faster she could get some water.

"You," the blonde man began, "Donna vanno kitchen. Make sandwich. Be good donna." The man said in the exact same manner as Hermes, gestures and all (III).

"Why you stupid fag! Are you making fun of me? I'll kick your scrawny ass!" Hermes huffed as she got dangerously close to the man's face.

"Signora, se si continua a preoccuparsi di me ... Avrei potuto usare la forza. Non mi piacciono le donne colpire. Ma io se devo." The man spoke very darkly (IV).

"Say that to my face, bitch." Hermes yelled.

"Non mi piace ripetermi. E 'uno spreco di energia. Non mi faccia voglio ripetermi." The man again spoke very dark again (V).

I didn't know what he said, but how he said it, I knew Hermes was either going to back down or put a sticker on his face and rip it off. I didn't want to find out either, so I just grabbed her by the arm to get her out of that situation.

"Me sorry. We no speak Italy. We speak English."

"It's ok, I speak English too. I'm just bored and your friend over there," he was pointing at a now fuming Hermes, "should learn some manners." The man paused before continuing, "I'll be glad to drive three lovely women to their hotel. But it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"It'll cost you 145,8oo Lira." He stated flatly.

"Rip off!" Hermes caterwailed.

"But I don't see any tearing…" Foo muttered.

"Look, uh…"

"Giorno." He smiled.

"OK, Giorno. That sounds expensive. Is there a way you can make it worth our while?"

"For 218,7oo lira, I can take you all to Sardegna. I have connections on how to get a plane to that island."

"And for our hotel?" Hermes muttered.

"72,9oo Lira." Giorno said holding out his hand.

Before Hermes could say anything, I shoke his hand. Besides, it was more or less a good deal... I think.

Giorno opened the trunk of his car and took our bags for us. From the corner of my ye, I saw Hermes doing something. I just wasn't sure what.

* * *

It was about a thrirty minute car ride before we reached out hotel. Giorno reminded us to be in front of the hotel in two days to take us to Sardegna.

As Foo and I began to head inside, Hermes smiled at the loud explosion. I whirled my head to see Giorno kicking a piece of tire and a busted spair. I could barely hear what he was saying, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was saying something along the lines of "Fuck".

I looked at Hermes who was grinning darkly.

"Fag had it coming."

* * *

**And thus ends chapter one! Yes, I know that there are a lot of Italian sentences in this story. But I have at the bottom of this the translations. So go ahead and read that and review me.**

**(I)- This is Matastasio's poem that you can find in Vaccaij's vocal practices. The translation is this:**

**"I would like to reveal my anguish, I would like to hide it all and while my doubts grow, I dare not explain all this, at the same time, I cannot hide it all.**  
**"Full of doubts I wonder, I remember, I see and I can't believe my eyes, I can't believe my thoughts."**

**(II)- Giorno is saying, "Hello, you want a ride? It will cost you."**

**(III)- Some of the words that Giorno is saying in Italian is woman, and go.**

**(IV)- Giorno is saying, "Ma'am, if you continue to bother me… I might have to hit you. I don't like hitting women. But I will."**

**(V)- Giorno is saying, "I don't like repeating myself. It's a waste of energy. Don't make me repeat myself."**

* * *

**And with the currency, you can just go and find out through google because I am too lazy to pull all of that again. More or less, Giorno was trying to rip them off by having them pay $, then they ended up having to pay that price by agreeing for him to pay $ for him to drive them and $ to take them around that lovely island…**

**Well, again, I want to thank all those who are reading this and reviewing. So go on and review some more.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Golden Strings**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

Holy crap! I am shocked. You still seem to astonish me with the comments… I am just honored to know that even though I am still in the beginning of this, you all still send your comments. I want to let you all know that I am, on my notebook, around chapter 7. But I am going to try and submit a new chapter every week. I will try. I won't make any promises on that, though. So, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Ch 2**

**

* * *

**

Hermes, FF, and I were walking in the plaza about a mile away from our hotel. We had maybe ten bags each of us filled with souvenirs. I bought a few dresses for my mother that I knew she would love, some sea turtle and whale figurines for my father for when he ACTUALLY went to his office or lab, some rather nice shits for Romeo (I knew that he didn't deserve something from my trip to Italy, but seeing the shirts reminded me of him), and some post cards for Annasui. The rest of my bags were clothes for me.

Hermes didn't really have much family that she cared for, so she just ended up buying an expensive decorative weapon for my father as a token of appreciation for getting her in the outs and for letting her go to Italy with me. The rest of her bags were things for all three of us.

Foo, on the other hand, seemed to buy every single nice looking bottle she saw. Both Hermes and I shook our heads at our friend's wacky antics. But at least she was willing to spare a water bottle for my father. I don't know if she was doing that because Hermes and I bought something for my father, or if it was because she was finally grasping the concept of gift giving.

But with an entire day of shopping, we were all starving. Foo was thirsty, and that meant that we needed to find a small restaurant. We were going to have to eat something if we didn't want to hear FF groan the rest of the way to the hotel.

After a few minutes of walking around searching for something to eat, we found a small local café. And out of all of the people in the world, he was there. Mr. Giorno was sitting at the little table reading a modest book with a cup of coffee and something to munch on.

"Why the hell are you here?" Hermes barked at the blonde Italian.

"The food is good here and it's my day off." He smiled as he closed his little book.

If Giorno didn't change his hair style, I would have never have guessed who he was. His get up was more like something for the mall. He had on a nice blue blazer with some nice dark blue jeans. His shoes weren't that new, however. They weren't all nice and shinny like the ones he had yesterday. These shoes were more old, but still stylish. They were probably knock-off converse in one of those random styles.

"Why don't you join me for lunch, ladies?" Giorno's charismatic smile was bright.

"Did your boyfriend pick out your clothes today?" Hermes snickered.

I elbowed her on her gut at that comment. I guess she was still a little sore at the sexist joke he pulled on her from the day before.

"So, tell me, what would you like to order?" he ignored Hermes and went on with the conversation.

"Soup and water." FF smiled.

"Fedacini Alfredo." I said.

"The special." Hermes muttered.

Giorno gracefully got up and walked over to order our food. I guess we never realized that even if we did find a place to eat, we would probably not even be able to order our own meal because of the language. I was grateful that we happened to bump into Giorno.

"Hermes, be nice to him." I spat out.

"Jojo, I don't trust him. He's giving me a bad feeling." Hermes whispered harshly.

"That's because he pulled that 'I can't speak English' joke on you."

"Maybe…" Hermes muttered. "But I don't know…" she said the last part more to herself.

Giorno returned to the table and sat with me, since FF and Hermes took the other seats. I could smell Giorno's cologne. It smelled really nice. It was very soft, like flowers, but it wasn't famine at all. I could also smell just a hint of mint. All in all, he really did smell nice. He didn't smell like the other guys that I knew. They either smelled like cologne that was more expensive than I was, or they smelled like the "Attack of the Axe".

"You're meals will be ready shortly." he smiled.

"Thanks." Foo smiled as she hugged one of her bottles.

We were all chatting a bit. Talking about how it was a lovely day, even if it was a little hot. Giorno just brushed it off as a normal day. It seemed much calmer now than earlier. I was happy for that at least. Hermes wasn't trying to piss off Giorno now, even if he appeared to not take note of it. The person that Giorno ordered our food from came over to our table to hand us our meals. We muttered out thanks and began to eat.

Foo, however, was still not into using a spoon and tried to eat her soup with her hands. She cursed every time she would dip her fingers into the hot bowl; scolding her fingers every time. Hermes was going off at Foo for her table manners and tried to help her in her own way. It wasn't long before they became more entertaining than television.

Giorno looked unbelieving at the site of those two. Even I was a little amazed, even though I was used to it. Maybe I was like that right now because we were with a guy we barely even met.

"Hey, you want to blow this joint?" Giorno asked me as he pointed at Hermes and Foo.

I nodded my head once and with that, we left. Both of them never noticed our departure. They were both busy dealing with a spoon to even take notice in us.

"How about I show you around Italy— the real Italy, not just the tourist attractions." Giorno asked me, smiling.

I smiled as I whispered a yes. It would be native to see Italy through the eyes of a native. I wanted to see his Italy more for some reason, though. I didn't know why, but when I was with Giorno, I would have butterflies inside my stomach, flying hap hazardly.

* * *

I never noticed the time passing by. I never did realize that the sun had abandoned us and the moon had taken its place. I never did realize that the stars were dancing. I was just having too much fun with Giorno to even realize such ordinary miracles of life that happened all around me.

We were in some park in some small Italian town that I couldn't pronounce to even save my own life. We were together watching other people walking by. I didn't mind this at al. I just felt good being here with Giorno. I didn't mind watching the people. I didn't mind seeing the beautiful flowers closing their petals for their slumber.

It was beautiful here. This place felt magical to me. Maybe it was magical because I was still in a bit of a high of ditching my friends. Maybe it was because I was with Giorno. Maybe it was because of a combination of the two. Hell, it could even be because of this Italian atmosphere.

"Per una bella signora. (I)" Giorno smiled as he handed me a beautiful flower.

"Thank you." I smiled as I took in a deep breath of its perfume.

This flower was as beautiful as this night. And I never wanted it to end. Even if it meant dealing with Hermes going on about how I banged Giorno. Even if I never did do such a thing.

"I wish this night didn't have to end." I whispered after sighing.

"I should take you to your hotel. It's getting dark." Giorno spoke.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

"I'm a gentlemen, I should."

I sighed. I figured he would say something like that. For the entire day, both of us were talking about anything. I found out more about his personality, but that was just about it. He was hiding something from me. But I didn't want to press the matter anymore than I had.

"I kinda don't want to deal with Hermes." I muttered.

"The one with the dreadlocks?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I don't blame you. She has a way with words." He chuckled at the end.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I still couldn't understand why Hermes was so rude to Giorno. He seemed like a very nice and polite man. But with my luck in men, Giorno was probably like the rest. I really hoped he wasn't, though. From the bottom of my heart, I wanted Giorno to be a good guy.

It took us thirty minutes to get back to my hotel. I really wished that today didn't have to end.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as he took me to the front of the hotel.

"Yeah." I smiled.

And without thinking, I got on my tip-toes and kissed Giorno on the cheek. I was a little embarrassed, and maybe, he was too. And with that, I went inside the hotel. I was ready to deal with Hermes' questions about my day.

* * *

And thus ends another chapter. I hope you all will review.

* * *

(I)- Per una bella signora.— For a beautiful lady.


	4. Chapter 3

**Golden Strings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

Well, I am very happy to know that I got some more comments. I also wanted to let you all know that around chapters 6-8, will end up probably having me to bump the rating (talking to those reading this on ). And those reading this on DA, there will be a warning for those chapters. I am warning you guys in advanced because I have pretty much already written those chapters. And I can say that the story is almost done (I can see me stretching this up to a chapter 15). But enough about me, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Ch 3**

* * *

The morning sun woke me up. Well maybe not the sun. It was Hermes throwing up that did the trick. She cursed to the world for getting sick while being in a lovely country for a much needed rest. I felt bad for her. She was truly miserable.

We have an entire day canceled?" FF asked.

"Yeah. Hermes is sick." I told her.

"No." Hermes coughed. "You two can go."

"We can't leave you like this." I stated.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll stay. Jolyne, you do whatever you want today." FF smiled.

"Foo." I was a little confused.

"It'll be cool. Hermes just has to tell me what to do." FF laughed as she showed her Cheshire cat grin.

"Alright then. I'll take lots of pictures then." I smiled.

I felt a little bad because I was leaving Hermes with Foo when she was sick. But maybe this was Hermes's way of letting me have my fun… Or her way of trying to get me laid. I tossed those thoughts out of my head as I rushed out of the hotel.

I knew that Giorno would be here. He told me that he was almost always punctual. So I didn't know why I was surprised to see him there in front of a very nice and shinny sports car; wearing a shirt that said SEX PISTLES with the rock band, some jeans with some more "trendy" shoes. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, in a good way.

"Still on your day off?" I asked.

"My friend forced me to wear this. I look like a disaster." He laughed.

"You do not. You look fine."

"Really?" Giorno didn't believe me.

"For somebody who just got out of bed."

"I'm going to kill Mista when I see him."

"Mista?"

"The idiot that forced me into this getup, and yesterday's attire."

"No, yesterday you looked really nice."

"Right… Just like today."

"No, really. You looked good."

"So, where are your friends?" Giorno asked me suddenly.

"Hermes is sick and Foo is watching over her."

"The special always does that." Giorno sighed.

I was a little stunned at what he said. But part of me wasn't that flabbergasted that Giorno wouldn't even warn Hermes about the special. She was messing with him a lot. She was bound to get in some sort of trouble.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" I smiled.

"Aren't you going to cancel because your friend is sick?"

"Hermes' orders." I grinned.

Giorno couldn't help smiling my smile too as he opened the passenger door for me. As soon as Giorno was in the car, he jammed his keys in and the car roared to life.

"So, you wanna play 2o questions?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"You go first?"

"If you want."

"I'm fine."

I racked through my brain for a few moments before I came up with my first question.

"What food do you hate?"

"Chicken and duck…"

"What about turkey?"

Giorno shrugged before he answered, "I am not much into eating poultry, to be honest."

"My grandma makes the best turkey. I remember always going to her house for America's Thanksgiving Day back when we lived in Japan. Her house smelled like turkey and stuffing." Nostalgia began to take effect on me.

"I don't like poultry." Giorno muttered.

"Ok, question three. Tell me about your family. What are they like?"

Giorno looked very uncomfortable at my question. But he couldn't back down from this, especially since it was his idea to begin with. He spent maybe five minutes trying to figure out what to even say.

"I never knew my father. He ran out on my mom when she was pregnant with me. My mother is a horrible person. Her husband, I don't care about." Giorno seemed to struggle with his words.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"It's ok. I moved out of their house when I was about fourteen or fifteen years old.." he smiled.

"Ok, question four, favorite band?" I smiled as I changed the subject for his sake.

* * *

By the time Giorno answered my 2oth question we had reached the small plane. I was a little weary about getting on the plane because of my family's bad luck with those inventions. My great- great-grandfather died in a plane crash, my great grandfather survived three plane crashes, and my father has survived a few as well. Hell, even I had gotten into a couple of scrapes with a flying machine. I really wasn't too excited about being air born.

"My turn to ask you 2o questions." Giorno spoke.

"Alright, then. Ask away."

"What are your parents like?" Giorno asked me.

"My father is a marine biologist. My mom was a secretary. They both met in college. When I was about six or seven, my mom packed our bags and left my dad. I knew that my father had always wanted to leave my mom. But I don't think he had the guts too. My mom did. So I never really saw him. He was always working. I remember one time, I was really sick. I almost died from the fever. My dad was working and couldn't leave to take care of me." I told Giorno.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok now. My dad and I are closer now."

"That's good to hear. Question two, how do you know Hermes and Mss. Foo?"

"Jail." I bluntly stated.

"Which brings me to my next question. How did you get in jail?"

"It's a huge mess. Let's just say I got framed for a crime I didn't commit."

"I want to hear the story." Giorno smiled.

"Some guys had problems with my dad. And they pushed some guy in front of the road. My ex-boyfriend was driving and ran him over. He freaked out and made me promise not to call the cops. We found out later on that the guy was still alive. And my ex had buried him in the swamp. My ex pinned those actions on me. So I ended up getting 15 years."

"Wait, so did you three bust out?"  
"No. My father managed to save my ass along with my friends. The Speed Wagon Company owes a lot to the Joestar family. The founder was best friends with my great great-great grandfather."

"What a coward… That boyfriend of yours."

"Tell me about it."

"I am not surprised that Hermes was in jail. Or Foo for that matter."

"Hermes got in because she wanted to kill the guy who murdered her sister. Hermes is all alone in this world." I told him a little melancholy.

"What a poor girl. Those poor girls." Giorno muttered softly to himself.

"Life isn't kind to many."

True. Life is one cold lover. One day, it gives you everything you could ever ask. And the next, it snatches it all away." Giorno stated.

We were both silent for a while. Both of us sitting on our plane seats. I didn't think we wanted the silence to be broken. Or maybe, I didn't want to break it. I didn't like talking about my privet life like this with Foo because I knew that she wouldn't be able to understand. Foo would just explain to me how plankton would do things. And Hermes, she had her own demons to face. And I didn't want to trouble her with my own problems.

"Alright, question four. Do you have any crazy talents?" Giorno asked me.

Crazy was an understatement. Having a stand was just a flat out bizarre "talent". I didn't want to tell him about my stand because he was a normal person. Normal people couldn't see stands. So even if I showed him Stonefree, he would not even be able to see it.

"Not really, unless you can count burping the English and Japanese alphabet."

"Haha, I can't do that. But I can stuff my entire ear down my ear canal." Giorno laughed.

"I don't believe you." I stated flatly.

I really couldn't see him being able to something like that. It sounded impossible. Nobody could do that. It was impossible to do something like that. He had to be bull shitting me.

"But I can."

"Prove it." I smiled.

Giorno then grabbed his ear. I assumed he was about to stuff his ear down his ear canal. Just as he was about to do so, a man around Giorno's age appeared. He was wearing a blue and red designer shirt with some white jeans. Around his groin was a pistol. I couldn't help but stare at him. It was just weird.

"Giorno, è che la ragazza che mi ha parlato?" the man asked.

"Sì"

"È carina." the man smiled as he turned to look at me.

The way he looked at me was a little uncomfortable. But mainly because of the gun that was shoved down his pants. But more importantly, it was where the gun was obviously pointing at. I just couldn't stop staring at the man's pistol crotch. After a few minutes or so, Giorno realized what I was looking at and told the man in Italian, what I am guessing, was to remove his gun out of his pants.

"Thanks." I murmured sheepishly.

"No problem

"Che dici a lei? Tu sai che io non capisco l'inglese."

"Jolyne, this is my friend, Mista. He's the one that made me look like a dirty hobo today."

"Hello."

"Ciao, bella." The man answered as he kissed my hand.

"Are all Italians this charming?" I asked Giorno.

"Ha, Mista is nowhere near charming." Giorno started laughing.

"Cosa?" The man asked.

"Lei pensa che tu sia affascinante." Giorno answered him.

"Mi piace."

"Ti piace qualcuno che ti butta complementi." Giorno laughed.

Both of the men started chatting in Italian as the plane took off. I, on the other hand, was lulled to a restful sleep as I heard their melodic voices in a language I couldn't even begin to understand.

* * *

And thus ends this chapter! I am so happy to see that I am getting a good amount of reviews. I didn't expect any to begin with when I started this story because JJBA is under appreciated. Well, I am going to have to let you all know that this story will be falling under a suspension because I will be traveling to a foreign country for missionary work and I will be away for a month. So for that month, I will not be on-line, most likely. So this may be the last chapter until I return.

* * *

Giorno and Mista's conversation:

"Giorno, is that the girl you told me about?"

"Yes."

"She's cute."

"Hello, lovely."

"What?"

"She thinks you're charming."

"I like her."

"You like anybody who throws you complements."


	5. Chapter 4

**Golden Strings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

Holy crap! I know that it has been a long time since I have updated the story. I am sorry. I stated that I had left for missionary work in Columbia and I have returned about a month ago. I was just so tiered that I wanted to take a vacation from the updates. But I will now try to faithfully update once a week.

And on some brighter news, I FINISHED this story on notebook along with Part II of this series. I am currently working on Part III, the final installment of Golden Strings. And it's perhaps the hardest for me to write because I hit that time in a writer's process of giving life to a story where NOTHING is flowing. But at least I know how I want to end Part III.

* * *

Ch 4

I watched my mother as she whirled around our house, forcing her clothes into a suit case. Her hair seemed to be a river flowing from her head with all the movements she made.

"Mommy, where are you going?" I asked her in Japanese.

Mom had trouble speaking in English, despite all the years of living in the U.S. with me. She was a native Japanese speaker, so when it was just mom and me, which was often, we would speak only Japanese. When daddy was with us, or many of his family, normally, it was a mixture of Japanese and English in the house.

My mom looked at me kindly her big eyes filling with tears. I didn't know why she looked like this. Part of me wanted to hug her so she would not cry anymore. I didn't like seeing her cry.

"Away, sweetie. I'm almost done. I'll be packing your things too."

"Why?"

"Because daddy made mommy cry too much."

"Daddy never really made me cry." I muttered.

"Honey, daddy is rarely here. I don't think daddy loves us anymore."

"But he said that he loved me before he went to work." I tried to convince her.

"That's because daddy lied. Mommy found out that daddy was lying on some very big and important things. And that made mommy cry too much. I don't want to leave you with daddy because you'll be all alone, too." My mother said as she finished packing her clothes.

She then, with one hand, took her luggage, and with the other, my hand as she went to my room. She got my little suit case from my closet and opened it. And soon, she was filling my suitcase with as many clothes she could fit.

As soon as she was done, both of us rushed outside of the house. There, I could see my daddy closing the door of his car. He looked at us slightly in shock, but quickly changed his face to hide his emotions. I wasn't sure how this would work out. But I was scared.

"Jolyne, get in the car." She ordered me.

And without thinking, I ran inside the car. I stayed in there for a long time. But I watched both of my parents fighting in the front lawn of the house. I could tell that the entire neighborhood was watching them. My mommy was screaming to the point where her face was turning red. My father was yelling just as fiercely as she was. I couldn't stop crying. For once, I just wanted my mommy and daddy to stop fighting.

I opened the car door with all my might, as much strength a little kid had, and ran up hugging my daddy's legs. I cried, begging them to stop fighting. I pleaded with them that I would be a good little girl forever. If they wanted me to eat all my vegetables, I would eat them all, even Brussels sprouts. I would do anything for them if they would just stop fighting. I would even be their little girl forever. Anything they wanted form me, I would gladly give.

"You see what you did, Jotaro? You made her cry. You're a terrible father you-"

"..Woman." my daddy spoke darkly.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that. You may talk like that to your own mother, but I'll be damned if you talk to me like that!" my mother turned to me. "Jolyne, get back in the car."

Defeated, I went back in the car. I waited a few more minutes of my parents fighting and making fools out of themselves in front of the world. Then, my mom got in the car. As swiftly as ever, she turned the car on and began to pull out of the drive way. I looked at the back of the car, my father just stood there. He seemed like a stone statue carved in front of our house. I prayed that he would come and stop mommy. But Daddy never lifted a finger. He couldn't stop her from leaving, no matter how mighty he was.

* * *

"Bella, sveglia," a male spoke in a strange tongue.

I fluttered my eyes to see Mista in a new set of clothes. He had a strange hat on that made me think of those Mexican luchadores. But it seems to be that his entire outfit was screaming a vintage 8os flashback.

I saw Giorno from the corner of my eye. He smiled warmly at me. And that terrible dream I had of my mother leaving my father vanished. Just looking at Giorno seemed to heal me from that horrible drama my past gave me.

"Are you alright?" Giorno asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"It's nothing," I sighed. "I don't even know what the dream was about."

"Well, I promised you a tour, so I'm going to give you one."

I smiled at him when he took my hand. It was nice. His hadn was soft, even though he told me a bit of his youthful years of rebellion and the fights it got him into.

Even though Hermes didn't see any good in him, I could. Giorno seemed to possess a gentle spirit. It was surprising when he told me about the countless fights he was in. He didn't strike me as the type of person with a mean bone in their body. I was happy to be with him. Giorno was a good person. He seemed to be a better person than I ever could be.

It would be long before we made it to a beach. It was very pretty. The water was clear. The sand was a beautiful gold. And the sky seemed to have no end.

"You see that house?" he asked as he pointed to a large house on a cliff.

"Yeah."

"I live there."

"Who died?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he seemed a little taken aback at the question.

"You inherited that house, right? A cab driver doesn't make that much money." I pointed out.

"True." Giorno laughed.

"So, you work because?"

"I like it." Giorno said casually.

"Well, that's good to know." I laughed.

And with that, he took me around the island. It was very beautiful. I really loved how this calm felt. I felt as if all of my worries, all of my problems would melt away. I never wanted to lose this calm.

But for some reason, I started thinking about Annasui. He probably wouldn't be too thrilled if he saw me going "gaga" over some guy. I cursed Annasui for liking me like this. I wasn't in love with him and it wasn't fair for him to put some sort of guilt trip on me. I am never going to be with him.

"Something wrong?" Giorno asked.

"Have you ever had a friend that wanted to take it to the next level with you?" I asked him.

Giorno thought for a moment before answering me," Yeah, back in Jr. High."

"Did you want to?"

"Not really. But that might be because I had a crush on his older sister."

"Wait, what?" I looked at him like he was making all of that up.

"It was Jr. High school. It was a long time ago." Giorno brushed it off with a small laugh.

I let out a groan. It seemed that Giorno wouldn't be much of a help. FF wasn't that helpful either. She would just explain to me what plankton would do for procreating. And Hermes… I was scared to see how she would turn that conversation into.

"Let me guess, Hermes isn't a lesbian and Foo isn't sexually confused?"

"Bingo."

"Just the him how you feel."

"Can't. He asked my father to date me. My father was cool with it. But then he tried having the sex talk with me before coming here." I shuddered.

"Wow… How did THAT conversation turn out?"

"My father looked as if somebody was shoving bamboo splinters up his nails. Somebody may as well have been doing that to him. It was just horrible."

* * *

Night was starting to consum the twilight that had engulfed the island. I knew that I was going to have to go back to the hotel. But from ho Giorno was yelling on the phone in Italian, I wasn't sure. Giorno hung up his cell, a little annoyed. He looked up at me and smiled. I really didn't understand what was going on. How he smiled seemed to be more like he was about to face a serious dilemma.

"The pilot had a family emergency. I can't take you to the hotel and it's too dangerous to go by boat." Giorno stated.

"So how long will I be staying in this island?" I asked.

"Three weeks."

"But that's pretty much my entire vacation in Italy."

"I'm very sorry." Giorno stated.

"It's okay. These things happen."

"Call your friends." He stated as he tossed his phone at me.

I quickly dialed the number to the hotel. As soon as the secretary answered, I told he to leave a message for my room number and to call me through Girono's cell phone number, which Giorno wrote for me to give to the woman. As soon as I hung up, I handed back Giorno's phone.

"Well, as a way to make this up , I can crash at your place." I tried to make a cheerful smile.

* * *

And thus ends this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. I really do.

And for "the callouter" who posted the "Isn't Mista gay?" Here's the answer. No. If you read Part five's chapter called The Express Train Heading Towards Firenze 1 page 6 where Fugo was looking out the window or at Trish and Mista notices, he states to Fugo, "Fugo, hehe… Never knew you too… You like that too, huh? Me too. Me too. But we can't keep on staring at her, Fugo… She's the Boss's daughter after all... If she tells him that you're looking at her like that... You'll be... *pretends to cut neck* all over!" I think it's kinda safe to assume that he's straight. But if you are saying that Mista's gay because of the White Album battle, then what ever…

* * *

Translation:

Bella, sveglia— Lovely, wake up


	6. Chapter 5

**Golden Strings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

I am in a writer's block with the final story… I am rereading this and will be making corrections to it eventually. My cell phone died but it is now alive again. And I have awesome news at the end of the story.

* * *

Ch 5

The sun shone brightly in the room. This was my room for the last three weeks while I stayed at Giorno's. It had that rustic Bach feel to it—bringing me back my memories as a little girl watching Disney Movies with my mom. The room was finely decorated in antiques. The wood work was just amazing. The furniture in this room alone was probably more valuable than the typical American home.

I stayed in my bed, covered by the ivory sheets. I really wanted to stay in bed for a little while longer.. Mainly because I didn't have any clothes. All my things were back in the hotel.

I heard a small knock on the door and turned towards it. A woman around Giorno's age appeared. She was very beautiful, and very pregnant. Her hair was a very soft pink, and her eyes were a dazzling green. Over all, she was very attractive. With child or not.

"Giorno telled me you no speak Italian." She spoke in a thick Italian accent.

"I don't."

"I no speek good English. But my is better than Mista."

I smiled. I guess she wanted to practice her English with me. When I saw Mista, he didn't even bother trying to talk to me in English all that much. And when he did speak English, it was only one or two words, or he had Giorno translate for him.

"Giorno telled me you no have clothes. We buy you some."

"Where's Giorno?" I asked.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Non lasciatevi coinvolgere con il suo lavoro.(I)"

I looked at her unsure. I didn't know what she said, but in the way she said it, I didn't want to press any more.

"Hoe did you learn English?" I changed the subject quickly.

"School, music, television. I read better than speak. Mista too. Mista read many English."

"So, if I were to write to him in English, he would understand?"

"Si!"

"Yes?"

"Yes." The woman spoke, "Mista will understand."

"Trish Una."

She seemed like a really nice woman. I wondered how she knew Giorno. Was she his sister? His friend? Were they exs on good terms? I really wasn't sure.

"So how do you know Giorno?" I asked her.

"He is friend. I date his best friend. Best friend are father." She stated as she pointed at her stomach. "Giorno good friend. I good friend too."

"How far are you?"

"Five."

"Congratulations." I smiled.

"Thank you. Now," Trish stated flatly, "let buy you clothes."

I was happy to know that I would be getting some new clothes. I was getting tiered of wearing the same things for three weeks. But for the time being, I had to put my clothes back on, relieved to see my panties had dried last night.

Trish waited for me at the door of my room. And we were off.

The house was very much like my room. The over powering color of brown on the walls., the color of crimson for the rugs that served to be a highway here. The ashen blue tiles seemed to enforce the redness of the rugs. The house, or mansion would have been a better word, was finely decorated with Italian and European furniture. This place was very expensive. And the only other expensive looking place I ever stayed was in Grandma Holly's home and my Great Grandpa Joseph's. But their place was different than Giorno's. This felt uncomfortable. Almost as if I didn't belong here. While at their place, it seemed to be much more brighter and cheerful. That, or maybe I was just used to the typical standard 3 bedroom home with maybe two bathrooms...

"You hungry?" Trish asked me suddenly.

"Yeah. I just woke up..."

"Good, me too. Me eat for two." She laughed.

We both headed to the kitchen and made something to eat. I made a simple sandwich while Trish made herself a bowl of cereal with pickle juice. If she really wasn't pregnant, then she was just flat out bonkers.

As soon as we finished our meal we rushed off to the town for a girls morning .

* * *

Tish and I spent the entire afternoon shopping for clothes, and I had to admit, she knew how to shop. She haggled like it was a profesional art.. An we ended up getting more than three weeks worth of clothes for me.

"Hey, how are you two doing? Giorno spoke casually.

Trish answered back to him in Italian. I guess she was letting him know what we did.

"E lei è un pericolo?" Giorno spoke softly.(II)

"Stai chiedendo se è come noi?" Trish spoke just as quietly. (III)

"Tu sai che io sono."

"Se è lei, lei non è un utente nemico."

"Bene." Giorno smiled, "Ma per essere al sicuro, ti faccio vedere il suo Polnareff."

"Buona idea." Trish smiled.

What are you two talking bout?" I asked.

"Trish is mad at me for not showing you around the house.

"Well, Giorno, I go now. Mista worry to many." Trish smiled.

"It's too much."

"That too." She laughed.

And with that, she was gone. Both Giorno and I stayed at the entrance of the house for some time. I had my bags upon bags of clothes that I hat to take to my room. And I got the feeling that Griorno lived here alone most of the time. I felt bad for him. This was too much space for a single person to live in. It must be really lonely sometimes.

"So, are you going to show me around the place or are you going to wait until a pregnant woman punches you in the face?" I broke the silence.

Girono looked at me oddly for a few seconds before realizing what I was talking about. He chuckled at my little joke and helped me with my bags. He carried half of my bags for me as we made our way to my room. We made light conversation as we headed there.

It was a little weird. Even though I have known Giorno for the three weeks, he had opened up his home to me. That took a lot. That, or he was seriously nuts. But even if he was nutty, or evil, I could take him on. It wasn't like he was a Stand User.

Before I knew it, we were already at my room. I put the bags near the door so I could spend a little more time with him. I really wanted to get to know him better. He really did seem like a good person. Yes, he was mysterious, but he still had a good heart from what I could see.

"So, how was your day?" Giorno asked.

"Good. I think Trish went a little shoppers crazy with the clothes." I grinned.

"That's Trish for ya." Giorno chortled. "You should see the clothes she has for her baby. Kid is never going to wear the same thing twice."

"Wow… So, how was your day, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was good. I had a lot of work. The driving people around can be really intense sometimes. I found out that I was driving some people that were wanted by the Italian police…"

"Damn, all that trouble for driving spoiled brats around?"

"Hey, those spoiled brats pay well when you trick them."

"They sure do."

Giorno started showing me around the house, telling me little factoids about the history of it and some of the objects that were here.

It took us some time before we crossed his room. Griorno smiled, telling me that he wanted to show me something. If I were to think like Hermes, my brain would have exploded. But I was going to keep my head out of the gutter for as long as possible.

We went into his room, which looked almost identical to mine. The bed was a little bigger, however. But all in all, the house was really nice.

I have a pet turtle. You wanna see him?" Giorno asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

I can always bother my uncle about it. He really hates turtles for some reason. I always found them cure in a reptilian way. He just found them to be the most disgusting creatures in the world.

Giorno went into his bathroom to take out the tank. It was rather plain looking. There was some sand, a few nice-sized rocks, and a log. Under the log, was a small turtle. It looked like it was sleeping. I know that if my father was here, he'd probably end up spewing a large amount of information about turtles in general.

"Aww, he's cute. What's his name?" I asked Giorno.

"Polnareff."

"What an odd name," I laughed, "for a turtle."

"Yeah. I had him for years. He's a good pet."

I looked at the turtle and stared in horror for a second. There was a man, perhaps five to ten years older than my father, on the back of Giorno's pet. His hair was rather unusual. It reminded me of one of those military street-fighters hair cuts from the game.

"Damn it, Giorno! I am not your pet!" the man yelled.

Giorno seemed to ignore the man. That or maybe, this turtle was a stand user. And Giorno couldn't even see him. Giorno couldn't see the man on the turtle's back because he didn't have a Stand.

"You god damn mafia asshole! Tel her I'm not your pet!"

Holy shit! I knew it! I should have listened to Hermes. Giorno was giving her bad vibe because he was a bad man! If he knew that I knew he was in the mafia, he might end up putting a dead horse head on my pillow and torture me to death. This good guy facade was all an act. Giorno had his skeletons in the closet, and I had mine. But it seemed that his was possibly even more dangerous than mine. I am pretty sure that Giorno had killed tons of men. I mean, come on, he's a mafia member and all of them had to kill at some point. I could imagine it now, Giorno killing people by running them over and just throwing their bodies into a river. I could envision that the victims were all wearing cement shoes.

And this house! He probably got it from drug money. Or some other kind of money. Giorno was absolutely dangerous and I was stuck here. If he knew what I knew now, he might end up killing me.

"He's a good turtle." Giorno laughed as he petted the turtle's shell, in the process, hitting the man.

"So, Giorno. You never told me the rest of your day." I stated.

"I was driving tourists"

Bullshit. I didn't believe a word of it. And the man in the turtle laughed at Giorno. This only made me feel surer that he was lying.

"You know, I have a good sense of when people lie to me." I said as I pulled out my string, being careful that not even the turtle man could see.

Slowly, I manipulated it around his ankle. That way, if he did decide to run or pull some shit that I didn't like, he's be missing a foot. I would make sure that he left a bloody trail.

"What do you mean?" Giorno asked me, his voice dipped coolly.

"I don't like being lied to. I didn't want to say anything to you on how you really got this house because it's none of my business. We have our secrets to hide, Giorno. But I would appreciate it if you cut the bull shit." My voice turned icy cold.

I wanted to make sure that it sounded tough. Mainly because I felt scared stiff. I had never met somebody who was in the mafia and from all the movies I've seen about them really made them look more dangerous than all the guys I had to fight when I was in jail.

"I see. Well, if you feel that way," Giorno muttered, "I'm not all that I say I am."

* * *

And thus ends this chapter. I am sorry for having to make you all wait so long. I had to deal with school and I found out that my sister is going to have a baby. So I do hope you all enjoy this story. I am already done with Part 2, and I am in the process of writing Part 3 still.

* * *

(I)- Don't get involved with his work.

(II)- And is she a danger?

(III)- Are you asking if she is like us?

(IV)- You know I am.

(V)- If she is, she is not an enemy user.

(VI)- Good. But to be on the safe side, I'll show her Polnareff

(VII) – Good idea.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Golden Strings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

I JUST got out of the writers block because I needed to think of a name for a stand. I just need to go and check out one of the songs from the band... But yeah... I am also really excited because I am going to become an aunt. My sister is having a baby so I will be watching my sister's facebook like a hawk.

But yeah, enough of me babbling about awesome news (that I am not even sure if I mentioned on the last chapter) but yeah... Just read on.

* * *

Ch6

* * *

I looked at Giorno stunned. The turtle man was just pleased that Giorno was not going to call him "his pet".

"I'm a Mafia Boss. I don't want to endanger your life any more than I already have."  
"How did you become a boss?" I was curious. I expected him to be some decent ranked mafia member because of his place. But This was unbelievable. I guess television didn't always over exaggerate on things.

"My friend and I wanted to get rid of the drugs in our sector. So we managed to kill the boss. I lost three good friends on my journey of becoming a 'gangster star'." Giorno sounded a little bitter.

I felt bad for him. Unlike me, he actually lost his friends. I don't know what I would do if Hermes and FF died because of a Stand Battle. I don't know what I would have done if my father lost one as well. But Giorno knew the feeling of losing a comrade. He knew how it felt being able to just talk with them, or have a meal hours before seeing them die before them.

"I would have given my life to have saved them. They were good men."

"Mista and Trish? What of them?" I asked.

"They helped me. And now they are my go-to-men."

"How many were there first?"

"Just five of us. Mista, Narancia, Fugo, Blucciardi, and Abbachio. Trish came in later after Fugo bailed on us."

"And how did you beat the last boss?"

"Dumb luck." Giorno stated.

"Ha! Luck from the Stand Arrow!" the turtle man snorted.

So Giorno was a stand user after all. He could see the turtle man just as clearly as I could. He was lying to me again. Well, not lying exactly. But he was withholding information. I couldn't really blame him though. I still can't explain to my own mother how my father and I grew closer. We were able to get closer to each other because we had Stands.

And that was when it hit me. the attraction I had for him. He was a Stand User. And like magnets attracting an other, Stand Users had the same affect. Maybe Hermes was uncomfortable with Giorno because he was a Stand User, and then with her living a good amount of her life behind bars, she could easily tell between the good people and the bad far better than I could. I guess my good-guy radar was just broken. It's been busted ever since I hit puberty.

"I have a secret for you, Giorno. Because you were honest with me." I whispered as I let my string loss from his foot.

As soon as I did so, I revealed Stone Free. Giorno's eyes widened with shock at my stand. I guess he wasn't expecting an other Stand User. I wasn't either. I never would have thought that Mista, Trish and Giorno were Stand Users as well.

"So, you can see me too." the turtle man muttered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I called you cute." I smiled sheepishly.

"Just as long as you don't call me a pet, I'll live with it." the tinny turtle man stated flatly.

"So, what's your real name, then?" I asked.

"Polnareff."

"Oh, so Giorno really wasn't lying about your name, then."

I looked up at Giorno who seemed to be at a loss of words. I guess he didn't expect me to reveal my stand so freely. I know that most Stand Users try to keep their stands hidden from other users for battle reasons. It meant that they could trick their enemy for a longer period. But I had no intentions of fighting Giorno. I don't even want to fight anybody while I am here in Italy.

I guess you are a friend. That, or a very foolish enemy Stand User." Giorno stated flatly.

"I will fight if pushed to it. But I will tell you the truth, Giorno. I do not want to fight." I assured him.

"Are FF and Hermes Stand Users as well?"

I couldn't tell him that techniqually, FF was a stand. But Giorno didn't need to know that.

"Yes. Hermes is the reason why your car tires exploded." I stated. "I won't tell you about their abilities because they aren't mine to tell."

"Fair enough." Giorno spoke.

"And your stand, since you saw mine?"

"Is very dangerous. I try not to use it."

"Ma'am, just be happy that Giorno is one of the good guys. Even my old comrades and I would have had great difficulty defeating this young man." Polnareff smiled at me.

"I won't show you my stand because I value your life. You are an innocent bystander. I won't allow you to get mixed up in my life."

"And if I want to, then what?" I blurted that out without even thinking.

I didn't know why I said that. Giorno was obviously a very dangerous man. He lived a very dangerous life. He had a very dangerous Stand. He had very dangerous men after him, most likely.

If I was smart, I should follow his advice and keep my distance from him. But still, I felt something pulling me towards him. It felt stronger than the attraction of a Stand User. Despite the fact that my brain was screaming stop, I still wanted to get closer to this man.

Why this man, though? Why Giorno Giovanna? Why the boss of a Mafia Gang? What part of dangerous criminal did I not get?

"I just hope you don't. My life kills people. The closer you are to me," Giorno grabbed my arm, pulling my face to his.

I could see his cerulean eyes burning like fire. This intense passion was written all over his face. But I couldn't be sure if it was passion for preserving my life, or if it was an intense burn for a wild romance.

"The more likely you will die."

I couldn't think straight. I couldn't grasp what he was exactly saying to me. For all I knew, Giorno could have been speaking Russian to me.

And softly, our lips met. I wasn't sure if I was the instigator, or if he was. But for the first time, in a long time, I had the extreme need for this sort of thing. The soft kiss soon became more urgent. I needed this just as much as he did.

I began to tug on his jacket as he began to crush me under his weight. I didn't mind the fact that he was on top of me. It felt good. I could feel an intense burning in the pit of my stomach slowly flowing throughout my veins. And his weight really helped smothering the metaphorical fire.

I could hear a low moan erupt from Giorno, and that seemed to set me to over-drive. I couldn't control myself any more.. And I really hoped that Giorno was in teh same boat as me.

From the cornor of my eye, I think I saw Polnareff trying to escape the room. I let out a mixture between a giggle and a moan. A moan because Giorno had discovered one of my hot spots, and a giggle because of the turtle struggling to gain speed..

M fingers fumbled as I tried to remove Giorno's jacket. I bet that with this crazy heat that was washing over the two of us, he wouldn't mind losing a few articles of clothing. I knew that I wouldn't have. The heat was just too much. I felt that I was on fire, and this was just with a simple shirt and jeans. Giorno was wearing a suit. I couldn't even begin to imagine how hot and stuffy he was feeling right now.

After some time of lip-locking with the Italian blonde, and failing to remove his top, I shaped my hand into something sharp enough to shred his jacket. Giorno caught on quickly and stopped my hand. For a split second we stopped our kisses and he took off his top with speed. And there, we continued with our session.

Both of us sprawled on the floor, locking lips. And I still wanted more. But was it still a good idea? Was this wise of me to do? Giorno had just warned me not to get close to him, and I was doing the opposite and sucking his face.

My thought process was halted when Giorno activated the same hot-spot. I let out a shuddered moan into his mouth.

"We should stop this." Giorno moaned haggardly.

"Please don't." my voice matched Giorno's gruffness.

"I don't want to get you involved."

"I;m a Stand User. Shit will happe-" I was cut off by an other one of Giorno's discoveries.

I started digging my fingers into his hair as he continued kissing my neck. The more I held him, the more I felt as if he were slipping from my grasp. The last time I truly ever felt like this was with Romeo. And even then, this was still different.

I wanted this with Giorno to never end. I wanted it to go on forever. I wanted this to lead even further. I wanted to be lost in a sea of hormones with him. All I wanted right now was this man in front of me.

Suddenly, the door had burst open. Both of us froze too shocked to even turn our own heads at the intruder.

"Mio Dio!" a woman's voice rang through my ears (I).

I looked at Giorno carefully. His face was flushed from our session. His body drenched in sweat. Both of us heaving for air.

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! (II) Polnareff say you were- Dispiace." the woman cried out.

By then, I realized that the woman was Trish. She had walked in on Giorno and I about to go all the way, most likely.

"Please, don't get involved with me." Giorno whispered before he left.

I looked at the floor, still trying to catch my breath.

"I think it's to late for that." I wanted to tell him that.

* * *

And again, thus ends this chapter... Next chapter is going to be really intense... I mean REALLY. As in, I am most likely going to have to change the RATE of this chapter.

So enjoy this chapter for it will next time be changed to M.

* * *

(I)- My God!

(II)-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Golden Strings**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

I am in a writer's block with the final story… I am rereading this and will be making corrections to it… And I am depressed because I have to deal with a death of a family and the death of my cell phone… Life sort of sucks… But that's how it goes…

* * *

Ch 7

* * *

I really needed to clear my head. My afternoon with Giorno made me rethink some things. I had to admit that I liked him. And that it was the exact same way that Annasui liked me. I also had to take into account that Giorno really didn't want me to be with him. That part stung me the worst. I was his Annasui.

Giorno didn't want me to be with him. I knew that I shouldn't to begin with. He was a kind of man that would only bring heartache. If I were to fall for him, I would lose myself. But for some strange reason, I felt at peace when I thought of myself losing myself to him. I was okay with Giorno. I was fine with the fact that he was a Mafia Boss. I just had the extreme need to be by his side. And when I wasn't with him, I felt rather uneasy. It was very hard to explain. I wasn't sure if it was because I was already in love with him, or I was lusting over him.

Would these feelings of yearning fade as soon as he got in my pants? Or would these yearning intensify into an uncontrollable fire?

I stayed my room for the rest of the day. I couldn't look at Giorno right now. And maybe, Giorno had some unresolved issues with me. I was going to give him his space. I was going to keep mine.

I looked at the phone on my bed stand. I was pretty confident that I could make a quick all to my mom. Maybe she could shine some light on this situation. I hoped she could tell me something to help me out with this satiation. I really needed her to help me on this.

I grabbed the phone and plopped on the bed and dialed the number. And to my amazement, the phone began to ring on the other end. It rang a few times and then an answered.

"Hello?" my mom answered in her native tongue sleepy.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Jolyne, Hermes told your father about what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just in a jam." I told her.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I think I'm in love." I told her.

My mother was silent on the other line. I wasn't sure what was going to happen. My mom could make this easier for me, or she could make it harder. I really didn't want her to make it harder on me. I wanted her to help me with this. I hoped that she could do something to help me.

What kind of man is he, Jojo?" she asked me.

I soon began to describe Giorno. I told her everything about Giorno from his serious attitude, to his care-free boyish charm. How he was a hard-worker, but still seemed, at times, a little childish. I told my mother everything. Everything except for Giorno being the Mafia Boss and him being a Stand User.

"He sounds just like your father." My mom cackled.

"Dad's too serious."

"And this man sounds like him." My mom snapped back. "Jojo, I love you. But this Giorno man Is bad news."

"Mom, he's a very good man."

"He's just like your father. Jojo, sweet-heart, the only thing this man will bring is pain."

"Mom," I whispered.

"Jolyne, I loved your father. The only good thing that came from him was you. Please, I beg you, learn from my mistake. Don't get involved with him."

"I'll try." I told her.

"I love you. Be careful, sweetie. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

And with that, I hung up with my mother. That was probably the only "nice" thing my mother has ever said about my father. I was the only good thing that came from him. I knew that he did more, though. I knew that he saved the world. But I was talking to my mother and she didn't know that. But talking to my mom did not help

For such a small amount of time being here, I felt almost as if I had known Giorno for years. It was weird. He was the first person I ever felt like this. Not even Romeo could beat Giorno when it came to this.

There was a knock on my door. I turned toward it and answered. It was Giorno. He was in what seemed to be in his pjs. I never realized that the day was almost over. I looked at the window to see that it was dark; the moon lighting up the world.

"I think we need to talk." Giorno told me.

"I know. But if you don't mind, may I change?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." Giorno spoke politely. "Just come over to my room when you finish."

And with that, Giorno left. Slowly, I got out of bed. I grabbed my panties and some sleeping clothes with a tag still attached and walked to the bathroom. I got undressed and stepped inside the shower. I turned on the water and let the soothing heat relax my muscles. I never noticed that I was very tense.

I just sat there in the tub, trying to let the hot water clear my mind. I knew that we were going to have to talk about what happened today. But I was scared to hear what Giorno had to say. I was terrified that I was going to become his Annasui.

The more I thought about it, the harder it became for me to relax. I tried not to think about it, but it seemed that my mind had failed me. My body could not relax. No matter how hard I tried, I could not calm down.

I turned off the water and dried myself. I put on my sleeping clothes and headed for Giorno's room. It felt as if every step I took was going to be my last. I was dreading it. I just wanted this fear to end. If he was going to reject me, I wanted him to do it as quickly and painless as possible.

It wasn't long before I made it to Giorno's room. I knocked loud enough for him to hear me. I heard nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. I had no choice but to open the door. This was it. I could not turn back. I just held my breath and opened the door.

"Jolyne?" Giorno looked at me.

"Yeah." I answered.

Giorno laid on his bed, with a book on his hand. He just had on the blue pajama bottoms on. I felt as if I had stayed too long in the shower.

Slowly, I walked in, sure to close the door behind me. This entire house sort of reminded me of the place from Beauty and the Beast. And right now, I sort of felt like Belle's father when he stumbled upon the castle, and when he became a prisoner.

In so many ways, I felt as if my life was ending. Here, I stood before Giorno. Part of me just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. That would probably be better than dealing with the situation at hand. I didn't want to be rejected.

"You shouldn't get close to me at all, Jolyne." Giorno started. "Even if we want to."

"What if I don't want to heed this warning?" I asked, trying hard not to lose my cool.

Out of all the men I knew, only one other man could match Giorno's "cool" and "collectiveness". That man was my father. And I sure as hell did not have that kind of attitude when it came to matter outside of the battle field.

"Jolyne," Giorno began. "I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

"I'm a stand-user, Giorno. Just like you. Both of us are magnets for trouble."

"And more of a reason why we can't be together."

"Giorno, answer me this. If we were not stand-users, would we be having this conversation?"

"Yes, I'm still a Mafia Boss."

"And I've been in jail." I stated blankly.

Giorno looked at me very seriously when I said that. After a long sigh, he shifted over to a drawer to pull out something.

"Look at this." He spoke.

Slowly, I made my way to his bed. I wanted to see this paper he had in his hand. As soon as I saw it, I smiled. It was a picture. Only half of the people I could recognize. The others I didn't know who they were. Giorno, maybe in his teens, was in the middle. He had on a smile just as cool as when he first smiled at me. On one side were Mista and Trish, both around Giorno's age. But the other three people I didn't know.

One of them stuck out more than Giorno, or the other two men in the picture. He looked as if he was only a pre-teen. He had a large smile, and from the picture, he looked as if he was the life of the party.

The other two men seemed much older than the group. They seemed more like in their mid twenties, possibly in their early thirties.

"Who are they?" I pointed at the other three men.

"My friends. They were stand users too." Giorno murmured.

"Will I get to see them?" I asked.

"Only if we go to a cemetery."

I looked at the picture again. This time, a little horrified. Those three were dead. That little boy never got to live hi s own life. He never got to spend the rest of his life with somebody else.

"All because of those two things. The mafia and their stands. I don't want you to share their fate. That's why we can't," Giorno took in a deep breath, "be with you."

Slowly, I crept towards him. This man, when was the last time he did something for himself? Was he guilty for such a fate? I didn't want him to keep this burden. I didn't want him to be in pain. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Giorno. I understand." I whispered.

He looked up at me. His eyes held a mixture of bitter-sweet. Maybe joyful that I would be safer. Maybe a little bummed that we couldn't be together.

"But I don't accept it." I spoke as I kissed him.

And with a deep moan, the two of us crashed on the blankets of his bed.

* * *

I lied… Next chapter is going to be the one where it turned to M. And I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I also wanted to let you all know that my boyfriend is going to be editing this entire story and correct the spelling errors since… Well, the spelling is really bad, from what we were re-reading…

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Golden Strings**

Disclaimer: I don't own JJBA. Sorry, I am not that much of a moe-blob to own it.

Summary: GiornoJolyne. Jolyne and friends are in Italy for three months. But when they meet Giorno, things may seem a little too intense for the two "Jojos".

* * *

Still on my writers block... Still sucks. And it doesn't help that my sister lost her baby on my birthday... Really sucks... And it feels a little weird writing that on THIS chapter... You'll see why pretty soon...

* * *

Ch 8

* * *

"Giorno…"I could hear somebody calling out.

I could hear them spout out a stream of words, but I just couldn't understand them exactly. I was too tiered to understand. I wanted to get some more sleep. Last night, I didn't have the chance. The flashbacks of last night still fresh in my mind.

I could almost envision it again. Giorno looking at me kindly as he kissed tenderly on my neck. I could remember almost every touch. How I wanted him to hold me tighter. How every time he did, it just wasn't tight enough. I felt as if he were turning to water. No mater how much I wanted to hold him, I felt like he was slipping from my grasps.

I could remember vividly his hips thrusting in tempo with mine. It was as if we were composing a master piece. With every low grunt and moan. It was the sounds of passion mixed with lust, and possibly, even for just that one night, a tint of love.

Even now, as I tried to ignore the voice, I could smell the aroma our night. And I wanted that voice to just leave me in peace to continue daydreaming of that night.

Suddenly, the owner of the voice slapped my butt. I let out a low groan of annoyance. I wanted to sleep a little longer, or at least be left a lone for a while longer.

"Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare, Giorno! (I)" the voice spoke before I felt the temperature drop.

I let out a hiss of defiance as I flipped myself over, stretching, but still keeping my head under the pillow. I knew that if they wanted to open the blinds, I wouldn't end up going blind.

I heard a lecherous giggle. What bothered me was how they were doing that giggle. It seemed to be the official laugh of a pervert. Many times I had heard Hermes snicker like that, and this snicker was almost identical.

That was when it hit me. Last night, Giorno and I had sex. I didn't have anything on at the moment. And the owner of the voice was now staring at me. Slowly, I peaked from the pillow to see Mista with a gawking expression. He looked as if he was a dirty old man. I let out a howl as I brought out Stonefree to punch him in the face.

Mista flew across the room as soon as I layed a hit on him. He crashed against a mirror, glass on him from the impact. I guess he didn't expect me to have a Stand. And while he was recovering from the shock, I quickly covered myself with the blankets.

Mista looked stunned at me for a moment, and I yelled for him to leave. I think he knew, because he left. But he was laughing like a crazy. And I groaned out irritated. I did not expect for this day to start off like this. I really didn't.

As soon as he was out, I closed the door and started looking for my clothes. And while I did so, I heard the door open.

"I swear to God you want me to ki-"I whirled to see Giorno.

He was wearing the same suit I saw him on the first day. The only difference with this suit was that it was blue, and not pink.

"Giorno!"I gasped.

"Good morning." Giorno smiled "I take it that you are angry this morning."

"Your friend Mista. I punched him." I smiled.

"He told me."

"He deserved it."

"I know."

I looked up at him while holding one article of my clothing. I guess Mista told him what had happened.

"He thought you were me." Giorno stated casually.

"Why?"

Slowly, he touched the back of my neck. He touched my birthmark slowly saying, "We have the same birthmark."

He continued to trace his finger on my star-shaped birthmark. I let out a low shudder as he did this. Then I realized what he had said. We had the same birthmark. The same star birthmark.

"It's even on the same spot."

I felt sick to my stomach suddenly. Giorno and I were related. We had sex last night. Giorno and I were related. He had a star-shaped birthmark just like mine on his neck. The same spot that I have mine. The sign of a Joestar. We were both Joestars by blood.

It didn't matter if he was a Joestar from his mother or father. We both were related somehow. I wanted to throw up. I was disgusted. How the hell could I ever look at him? For all I knew, he could be my long lost brother from an other mother. Dear God, with my luck he very well may be!

"Jolyne, what's the matter?" Giorno asked me.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled as I pushed him away.

He looked utterly confused at me. He wasn't sure what was going on with me. I wanted to die, right now. Somehow Giorno and I were related. That was the only thing I could think of. We were related and we had sex. I wanted to die. I really wanted to die now.

"We're related." I finally managed to speak.

Giorno looked at me with a cocked eye. I didn't want to look at him. Maybe the reason why I felt a connection to him was because of our blood. Maybe I mixed up the chemistry vibe for lust instead of Big Brother. If this was the case, I just wanted to disappear. This was a disgrace.

"Really now?" he asked.

"Yeah. The birth-mark." I told him.

Giorno rolled his eyes unamused. It seemed like he really didn't care.

"Aren't you shocked?"

"We probably have as much blood between us as we have blood between Mista." Giorno stated.

"Really now?" I asked him.

"Most likely. I know that I would remember you from the family reunions." Giorno stated.

"Who had the birthmark? Your mom or dad?"

"My father. I never knew him, but I have a picture of him with the birthmark." He stated.

"I see." I said.

After a while, we both just said nothing. I didn't know what to say. Somehow Giorno made me feel better about what was going on with the situation at hand. I knew that there was no way my father could be his father. My dad was most likely nowhere near her at the time.

"If you want, I can leave you alone so you can change." Giorno stated.

"No, don't it's alright.:" I told him.

I let the bed sheet fall to the floor before him. Even though Giorno and I were related somehow, this didn't bother me. I was alright with the fact that he was watching me now. This feeling he gave me was very different then how I felt with Romeo.

I pressed my head on Giorno's chest as he gently rubbed my back. Sex with this man was simply amazing. I took a deep breath as I enjoyed the fading scent of last night's explosion.

Giorno's body was indeed well toned. He had a very nice balance between muscle and fat. He wasn't overly muscular like my father when he was my age, but he wasn't delicate like most women in magazines.

Slowly Giorno kissed my forehead. I could feel my face turn red. Being with this man was effortless. I never felt this way with any other guy. Not even Romeo could compare. For me, being with Giorno felt natural, just like breathing air. I didn't feel like I was putting up a front with him.

I moaned out softly as his hands began to travel my body. He already knew how my body worked. And more or less, I could do the same with. Stealthfully, I grabbed him, he was slightly limp, but I knew it wouldn't be that way for long when he would get hard. I moved my hand gently on the head of his penis, touching it very lightly. Giorno gave out a low shudder as he grabbed my hand. And I could tell that my actions would cause an other explosion.

I kissed him harder as heis free hand had reached my lower regions. I could feel his gingers slip inside me, my body trembling as he pressed on my clit.

"Tell me what you want." Giorno whispered seductively.

"I want you." I let out a low moan.

"Not yet." he smiled as he began to kiss my breast.

I let out a loud groan as he continued. This was very different from the previous times. The other times we had done this, he was much sweeter. But this time, he seemed to be a bully.

I could feel my eyes tear up from the pleasure he gave, but at the same time with held. I wanted him inside me now. The fire that started in my stomach had rushed all over my body. I felt as if I was being burned. And only Giorno could put out the flames.

"Giorno, please." I pleaded almost desperately.

I wanted him to be inside me with every passing moment.. I wanted him so bad it almost hurt. But all he did was firmly held my hand as he continued with the onslaught. I could feel my body writhe as he did this. More than anything now, I wanted him to just stop and go for the honey.

He then released my hands as he moved lower. And before I knew it, he was eating me out. I cried out his name, cursing him out. As much as I liked the feeling, I wanted him to finish up with the foreplay.

"Please." I could feel tears falling.

I couldn't hold them any longer. I tried with all my strength to not let them slip. But they betrayed me as I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. As soon as Giorno saw this, he licked one way. His heart had softened. I could see his face was covered in a mixture of my bodily fluids and his sweat. I held his arm, trying to get him closer to me. And that was when he entered me. I held him tightly as if he was my only life-line. He was the only one able to keep me from losing my mind as we entered this dark passionate ride. I could feel his body quiver as he thrust into me. Maybe he really needed this as much as I did.

Purposely, I clenched my inner walls, Giorno let out a low hiss as he started thrusting harder and deeper into me. Our pants and thrusts were in rhythm. And I never wanted this to stop.

I threw my legs over Giorno's shoulders, and he seemed to have finally gone off the deep end. His thrusts grew more chaotic as he struggled to keep control.

Quickly, I managed to get on top of him. I sat on top of Giorno, making sure he was still inside me. I began to do a combination of grinding and thrusting on his member. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed what I was doing. Occasionally, he would look up at me, smiling as if he enjoyed the view he had. And I blushed when I saw him looking at me. From time to time, Giorno would force his hips up into the air, lifting me up a little in the process. The sudden impact always seemed to make me belt out a moan. And Giorno would look at me pleased.

I kissed him on the mouth sweetly as we began to exchange positions. He laid me on my stomach as he whispered something in Italian. I didn't know what he was saying but it was perhaps the most sexy thing I had ever heard in my life.

And again, he began to thrust. I groaned every time he went deeper in me. I wanted Giorno to never stop this. I wanted to stay in bed like this all day.

"Jojo…" Giorno groaned. "I'm cumming soon."

Giorno began to pick up the pace before letting out a loud man as he released on my back. With what little strength he had, Giorno collapsed next to me, his arm around me.

"Giorno." I smiled as I turned to face him.

I dug my face into his chest, wanting to keep this memory for an eternity. I could no longer hide it. I was in love with this man. And last night, for the first time in my life, I made the right decision. Giorno was truly worth it all.

"Jojo, we need to get dressed." Giorno spoke after releasing me.

"I know." I muttered sadly.

We both got out of bed, getting our clothes back on. Occasionally, one of us would look at the other from the corner of our eyes and smile. As soon as we were dressed, him in his suit, me in my sleeping clothes, we left his room. Giorno walked me to my room so I could change into something more suitable. Before I went inside my room, however, Giorno kissed me lightly on the lips.

* * *

Haha! End of chapter 8. And I told ya that this was going to be naughty… Or at least my failed attempt at writing lemons… Feel like it sucks… But yeah. This is now rated M. I have no choice but to change the rating now… But please, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I read it to my boyfriend and he was being biased… So yeah… Want to know what people think about this one…


End file.
